wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Susana
Susana (pronounced soo-ZAN-ah) is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #22 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort Susana is a Pro in Basketball, and her team is Pablo and Shohei. Her level is 1346+ (the 11th best), which can still be a formidable opponent. In Table Tennis, her level is 701+ (the first opponent in the 700s). In Swordplay she is also good and her level is 761+. In Showdown, she is always seen with 1 heart except for level 9, where she has 2 hearts. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 27th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Susana is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge by making 5 edits on Unknown Nationality articles '''or for '''making 50 edits on "Portuguese Miis" articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * She is over 695 in all sports. * In Wii Party, she appears in minigames Cry Babies as a baby. * Susana appears in 10 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 18, 19, and 20. * Her Japanese name is スサナ (スザナ、スーザン、スージー等ともいう). * She's Spanish, making her a unique in one way. Gallery SusanaDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Susana, as seen in the portrait Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 9.28.05 AM.png|Susana as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (36).png|Susana in Swordplay Duel 20180208_202114.jpg|Susana and her teammates Shohei and Pablo in Basketball 2018-03-02 (65).png|Susana about to play a Table Tennis match DSC01951.JPG|Susana in Swordplay Speed Slice 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Another photo of Susana as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319551065781116136421.jpg 2018-07-24 (19).png|Susana in Basketball at High Noon IMG_0769.JPG|Susana sword fighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (55).png|Susana in Cycling 2018-09-28 (12).png Hayley, David, and Susana participating in Follow Your Face in Wii Party.png James, Yoko, Mike, Lucia, Eduardo, Susana, Rachel, Sota, Shouta, Naomi, and Nelly featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Susana, Misaki, and Chika participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Badge-17-1.png|Susana's Badge Badge-76-5.png|Susana's Badge Susana, Marisa, Pierre, Jackie, Gwen, and Eduardo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (42).png 2018-11-15 (84).png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Hayley, Keiko, and Susana participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Susana wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Susana in Bowling.JPG IMG 1709.jpg Susana as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1918.jpg IMG_2469.jpg|Susana with Kentaro and Sandra. Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2545.jpg IMG 2780.jpg IMG_2877.jpg|Susana in her swimsuit. Susana, Eduardo and Sandra participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta Hiroshi,_Susana,_Midori_and_Eduardo_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Victor, Shinta, Keiko and Susana participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Susana, Sandra and Greg participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abe, Nick and Ai participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png David, Hayley and Susana participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(79).jpg Shinta, Susana and Gabi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Shinta, Susana and Rin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jackie, Shinnosuke, Theo and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Susana, Keiko and Martin participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Matt, Hiromasa and Jackie participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Susana, Kentaro and Sandra participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Mia, Fumiko, Takashi and Gabriele participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinta, Greg and Susana participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Oscar, Rin, David and Sandra participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Shinta, Marisa, Yoko and Pierre participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Pierre, Susana, Eva and Kentaro participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Chris, Elisa, Ren and Naomi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana and Jake participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Abe, Sandra, Rainer and Hayley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Susana in Golf.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 42 40 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 11 16 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 47 09 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 23 35 PM.png Category:Female Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Cry Babies babies Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:Top 15 Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Black Females Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Wii Party